swgfandomcom-20200215-history
ROM (PA)
Formation Long ago in a Galaxy now dead, Mordred and Songan Tau realised that if the Mando'ade were to survive, they must begin anew. In hiding of the peaceful world of Naboo, Mordred and Songan Tau watched Galactic affairs unfolding around them, all the while gathering new recruits to their cause. They changed what is was to be Mando'ade. No longer must the weak be swept away, consumed or disregarded. They knew the value of all life, weak or strong. A lesson learned by the tragedy of seeing their people die. They built a new community, a City. A guild. The guild elders trained others, helped the weak grow strong. All the while watching the new order, the Galactic Empire, take what they wanted, crushing all resistance. The Dark Times Soon, the Remnants of Mandalore elected to work with the Rebel Alliance to try to stop the Empire. Mordred and Songan Tau were felled in battle shortly afterwards, killed defending the Wookies of Kashyyyk. Unable to push back an orbital bombardment, they fell to their deaths. Remnants of Mandalore was now a strong guild, however, with many members. More joining each day. A man named Keech rose to command the Mando'ade. At first, things progressed normally. He won increasing support with his battle tactics, securing major victories for the Remnants of Mandalore and their allies. As time went on, however, Keech grew more and more militaristic, more driven by the desire for conquest, for blood. He engaged ROM in wars against other guilds, neutral worlds, even small Imperial held worlds. He took the Mando'ade back to their self destructive roots. Some of our elders rallied together. One of whom was Pewee herself. They tried to persuade Keech to stop. To forego dreams of conquest and listen to the plaintive cries of his Guild and their fears for their futures. He refused to listen. So began ROM's short, but bloody Civil War. The war went badly for Keech, soon he had lost almost everything. On the last day of the war, Keech broadcast a single transmission to all guild members. "Scorched Earth". All contact was then lost with ROM's mightiest city on Naboo. Fearing the worst, Pewee led a task force to the old city. They found cataclysm. Death, destruction and betrayal. Keech had activated a fission bomb. They whole city had been destroyed, the Guild HQ, all the treasures and artifacts collected over the years by many members, lovingly preserved. Jedi relics for training new Jedi, specially crafted weapons, priceless artifacts, the fountains and gardens, even some of Keech's supporters, all gone. In its place, a mile wide crater. Reformation Despite this tragedy, Pewee and others reformed the guild, making it again what it was. Pewee was elected Guild Leader. She led ROM to a new age, revitalised, the Remnants of Mandalore grew from strength to strength. The dark times were over. Or so it was thought. Corbantis dies One day, a mysterious stranger appeared to every single person in ROM. The Galaxy was about to die. There was nothing that could be done to stop it. The Galaxy would simply cease to exist. However, the stranger could open gateways to other universes where they could be safe. Some the same as this, others slightly different. They simply had to choose. Choose they did. After all, it isn't often you can choose to live where otherwise you would die. And so Corbantis, their Galaxy... Died. A New Beginning Most of the Remnants of Mandalore fled to the galaxy of Chilastra. They found it much the same as their own home, save that the Mando'ade were long dead, save for one Bounty Hunter who wore their armor. Over the ensuing years, ROM integrated superbly into the new world. Indeed it is now only the oldest and hardiest who remember their old home. New members joined and the Remnants of Mandalore grew once more. There are now ROM cities on Rori, Talus and Tatooine. Rori - New Mandalore. Talus - Remnants of Mandalore. Tatooine - Practically Tactical. Coming soon : Description of facilities at cities. Pictures of cities. Prominent players List of Guild Council. Instance runners. Crafting stations. How to join. Category:Guilds